Waking up
by coolcat12345
Summary: She dreamed. It became nightmare. Then she woke up. Crossover with Changeling: The Lost.
1. Escape from Hedge

Slash! Stab! There can be only one! Take it, piece of junk.

16 years. 16 years she has been tortured,her very essence changed, constantely under threat of being consumed by that monster.

16 years, her dreams,her sanity and soul were shattered. And when she comes back, waht does she find? Imposter, made of junk taking her place.

But even worse is that not moment has passed. She is all alone, trust in world no longer hers, more mist and wind then flesh and blood.

But she came back, and never again will somebody take her place.

Luna Lovegood took a look at school she hasn't seen for so long, and it seemed that very air that she was now part of her warmed and filled with satisfaction.

**Well, here is crossover! Luna is Elemental Airtouched. Tell me, is it okay to put it here?**

**If you could tell me, which Court she is better suited-out of Seasonal?**


	2. Aftermath

As young, she took magic for granted. Now she knew better. Hogwarts was, depending on viewer, magnificent sight or something very normal. To her, it was terrifying.

She was-was- witch, she grew up with magic, but her Durance was impossible even for her. Impossible things she saw, and they followed her. She never realized how powerful was magic of wizards. Strange and unnatural. It twisted natural laws with ease, save for few it couldn't, for no apparent reason.

Just like Others.

And glamour? So much of it. She could swim in it. Or there was almost none. So much contradictions, like damned place she left behind. Could it be possible, that long ago, in early days of humanity, somebody made deal with fiends, terrible exchange for power?

* * *

'' Miss Lovegood, concentrate!''

She snarled and looked into eyes-of proffesor Flitwick.

'' Five poens off Ravenclaw. Now would you demonstrate us spell?''

Ashamed, she tried. To no avail. Words and movements were right, but she just couldn't levitate damn thing. Laughter was insufferable. But she learnt trick or two. She spent quite some time as air, making damned thing float would be easy feat.

Too easy. She sent it right up in ceiling.

* * *

She fared little better at transfiguration. No, she couldn't complete task set by McGonagall, but she could make good illusion.

* * *

'' Hey Loony, have you seen snorkack?''

Memories came to her-her father's ideas pulled from her head and twised in nightmare.

''Yes, I have. I could introduce you-it likes bimbo's entrails.''

That earned her detention.

* * *

Finally it was over. Luna hid in empty corner, trying to scratch her back-by some wonder, she managed to put giant butterfly wings under jacket.

'' You too ? How long?''

Lowering head, she found herself speaking to an hedgecat of giant ears.

'' How did you get here? And who are you anyway?''

''You know me as Mrs Norris. I escaped from Hedge with Argua. Come here, you''ll need all help you can get.''

Little doubt was in Luna's mind-ok, lot of it, but she needed help, and above all, she was curious.

'' Filch is changeling? What kind? Are there many of us here? What Courts ''

'' Darkling, Mirrorskin, courtless. With you, 3- Trealwney is ofcourse, Wizened Oracle- either Autumn's witch of winds, Spring spy or Winter Queen. I'm only hefge cat, thought Crooshkanks has ¼ of such blood. Pomona and Minerva may be descended from changelings. I'm not sure about house elves, but domesticated hob is most common theory. But you're unusually informated for Lost...''

She understood implications: '' One of changelings of my Keeper once escaped and was recaptured. He learnt us all about outside world. He was same as Filch.''

''You may have noticed that magic has been failing you. Know this- Thorns tore away your soul, from which magic comes.''

''What?''


	3. A new teacher

He was grumpy when she called him. So, little pest had made some big trouble, ah? Stupid daydreamer. If she knew what dreams really were like...Oh.

Turns out she knew. He immediately understood, of course. His face may be like quicksilver and ever changing, and she may have wings and be surrounded by smoke, but such things were hard to miss.

He sat down with her, unusually gently. They had some chit chat- she knew unusually much about Courts and her situation. Part of him wondered does she serve them. Other said that if it was truth, she would just play victim, unaware of her situation. However, it turned out that she lost all of her powers, while having only 2 Contracts: the Trivial Reworking of Forge and Control Element of Elements. He himself didn't have any Contract and old trelawney just had Omens.

Well, it looked as if he would finally crash into favor.

It was Rainy night that he came. To normal person he would look like pale, blonde, vlue eyed middle aged man, who is completely wet and even has washed out face. To his kin? He was example how gruesome transformations can be.

''Well, Lovegood, here is your mentor. Podgorica Autumn Court's Witch of Bitter Winds-gender neutral title. Master of 25 Contracts, out of 35. 67 clauses out of 175. He is best suited to teash you.''

Filch left, while Luna stared in wonder. Aside from strange title, she doubted that creature could be called man. His hair was wet and slowly turned in water. Most of his back was empty and filled with water, which fell like waterfall from it. His legs slowly turned in –guess what, water, and formed big pools around him. Rivers flowed out of his sleeves. She could hear ocean around him, and feel moisture in air. Even his skin seemed like water-it was pale,traslucent and rippled. She could swear that she saw goldfish flowing in his cheeks, sand on some place and that his nose changed shape. She could see his veins, that for moment looked like thorned plant. His clothes were simple, baggy and blue. He had much of orbish bracelets and necklaces on him, as well as strange bag. Around him was gray fog and sparkles of power. He seemed old and tired.

But most interesting were his companions. One was normal cat, with brown fur, black lines over it and amber eyes. Second cat looked similar, but with colors blending one in another and worried gaze. Third was giant, white ball og long haired fur ( that at end had strange golden like colour) with small ears. Fourth was thin, white, with long black ears, long tail with fanged plant on end, eyes that changed colour and splashes of various colours-mundane and insane-all over it. Fifth companion was made of water, shifting size and colour every moment, but always vaguely cat-like.

''So lets start.'' He wishpered, in voice like rain.

**So, new chapter is up!**

**New Character's contracts and clauses:**

**Eternal Autumn:**

_Last Breath Issac_

_Withering Glare_

_Brother to the Ague_

_Riding the Falling Leaves__ ._

_Tears of Autumn_

**Fleeting Autumn:**

_Witches' Intuition_

_The Tale of the Baba Yaga_

_Heart of the Antlion_

_Scent of the Harvest_

_Mien of the Baba Yaga_

**Spell-Bound Autumn**

_Warlock's Gaze_

_Barrow-Whisper_

_Smith's Wisdom_

_Arcadian Commandment_

_Oathbreaker's Honesty_

**Communion**

_Sense Element_

_Primordial Voice_

_Distant Connection_

_Elemental Servitor_

_Elemental Ally_

**Elements**

_Cloak of the Elements_

_Armor of the Element's Fury_

_Control Element_

_Calling the Element_

_Become the Primal Foundation_

**Wild**

_Wildwalker_

_Nature's Curse_

_Viridian Embrace_

_Calling Wind and Weather_

_Calling Nature's Wrath_

**Stone**

_Might of Terrible Brute_

**Oath and Punishment**

_Sense Tainted Vows_

**Separation**

_Evasion of Shackles_

**Vainglory**

_Mask of Superiority_

**Forge**

_Hidden reality_

**Animation**

_Animate Device_

**Artifice**

_Unmaker's Destructive Gaze_

**Den**

_Collapsing the Entrance_

**Fang and Talon**

_Tongues of Birds and Words of Wolves_

_Pipes of the Beastcaller_

**Shade and Spirit**

_Haunting Intercession_

_Opening the Black Gate_

**Darkness**

_Balm of Unwakeable Slumber_

_Touch of the Paralyzing Shudder_

**Contracts of the Moon**

_Lunatic's Knowing Glance_

_Touch of Bedlam_

**Omen**

_Glimpse of Furtone's Favor_

_Vision of Disaster_

_Tying the Knots of Fate_

**Smoke**

_Nevertread_

_Light-Shy_

**Dream**

_Forging the Dream_

**Reflections**

_Reflections of the Past_

_Glimpse of a Distant Mirror_

_Reflection's Grasp_

_Mirror Walk_

_Stealing the Solid Reflection_

**Mirror**

_Riddle-Kith_

_Skinmask_

_Transfigure the Flesh_

_Oddbody_

_Chrysalis_

**Hours**

_Restoration of Dawn Beauty_

_Frozen Moment_

_Thief of Day_

_Flickering House_

_Leaping Toward Nightfall_


End file.
